This disclosure relates to a transportable combustible gaseous suspension of solid fuel particles. The gaseous suspension includes solid fuel particles suspended in a carrier gas. The gas may be reactive such as air, oxygen, mixtures thereof, or the gas may be inert, such as nitrogen. The gaseous suspension of solid fuel particles may be configured to have energy characteristics similar to conventional gaseous hydrocarbon fuels.